


Perfectly Fine

by amorremanet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Schmoop, Tumblr: deancasweek13, Weight Gain, chubby!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When sophomore year starts, it’s obvious that Dean’s summertime diet didn’t really take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Fine

When sophomore year starts, it’s obvious that Dean’s summertime diet didn’t really take. If anything, he seems to have gained  _more_  weight on top of the  _it’s only ten pounds, at the most, I swear_  that freshman year brought onto his frame.

Before they left for vacation, Dean’s middle was softer, just a little bit of warm tummy-pudge underneath Cas’s hands, but when Dean wraps him up in a hug, something protuberant pushes, squishes back against Cas. He feels like he’s sinking into something warm—and when they separate, under guise of having trouble making eye contact as always, his eyes fall right to Dean’s stomach.

No, more accurately, Cas’s eyes fall to Dean’s belly, because that’s very much what Dean has now. It rounds out over his belt and the waistband of his jeans, strains against the thinning fabric of Dean’s t-shirt. Something hard lumps up in Cas’s throat at the sight of the deep hollow of Dean’s bellybutton—Dean’s fully clothed and Cas can make it out as clearly as if Dean were naked.

Cas swallows hard and rubs his chapped lips together, hyper-aware of Dean’s father looming in the doorway to Dean and Cas’s new dorm room. He can only imagine what John Winchester might be thinking about all of this, and he doesn’t care to think about it too much. He doesn’t like Dean’s father much.

As soon as John and Mary leave, though, as soon as the door slams shut behind them, Cas cups Dean’s (rounder, softer) face with both hands and tugs him into a hungry kiss. When Dean moves to loop his arms around Cas’s waist, Cas shoves him by the shoulders instead; he topples to the bed with a laugh, and before he can get it in his head to move anywhere, Cas swoops in to straddle his hips.

Only then is Dean allowed to curl his arms around Cas’s waist. Only when Cas can writhe down on his lap and wriggle up against Dean’s stomach. Only when Cas can drop his hands to Dean’s pudgy sides, pause to brush his fingers over the rolls of paunch along Dean’s sides, start yanking off Dean’s shirt.

The sight is so much nicer when he gets Dean shirtless and Cas can’t help licking his lips. He yanks Dean into another kiss—he kisses Dean hard, sucking and biting on his lower lip, dragging his mouth against Dean’s mouth—and without even thinking, he drops both hands to Dean’s belly, grabs onto a roll of pudge—” _What—hey!_ ”

Dean yelps and tears away from Cas, and it takes Cas a long moment of blinking at him to notice that Dean’s face has flushed scarlet. He rolls his lips against each other, tongues at them, can barely meet Cas’s eyes.

“I know, I know,” he says, staring intently at their laps. “I didn’t lose any weight this summer. You don’t have to rub it in…”

“I wasn’t trying to rub anything in,” Cas tells him, cups Dean’s face and ghosts his thumb down Dean’s cheek. “I’m sorry—but I think you should know that you don’t need to lose any weight, if you don’t want to. You’re perfectly fine like this.”


End file.
